Archverse
Archverse Archverse is an legendary element and it's a fusion of Phoenix, Ultraverse and Spectrumatic Aurora that costs 550 diamonds. Statistics: Damage: Extremely High Defense: Above Average Speed: Fast Spells Cosmic Beam (Projectile) "User will shoot a glowing white beam that can deal high damage to opponents, stun them and blind them for a short time" *The user will charge a glowing white beam that if shooted in an opponent, it deals 350 damage, stuns them for 1 second just like water beam and blinds them for 0.25 seconds. *Costs 275 mana and 7 seconds cooldown. Light Push (Shielding) "User will release a light shield that can destroy every kind of projectile including ultimates, flings and blinds nearby players" *The user will suddendly release a light shield similar to Almighty Push and will blind players with a colorful screen like Spectrumatic Aurora, flings them away and deal 300 damage. *This light shield can destroy every kind of projectile such as Ash Pulse, Polar Projection and Vitality Abolishment. *Costs 300 mana, 650 shards and 6 seconds cooldown. Cosmic Travel (Transportation) "User will summon two portals to travel to the desired location" *The user will create two portals; one in the front of himself and the other one summoning in the selected location, when the caster enters it it will be transported to the other portal and both of the portals will explode and anyone near it will receive 225 damage, be blinded for 0.50 seconds and will be flung away. *It is impossible to other players except party members enter the portals. *Costs 290 mana, 985 shards and 10 seconds cooldown. Arcoi Rain (Multi-projectile) "User will rain down bullets made of Cosmic Power and Antimatter to deal high damage" *The user will create an invisible "turret" above the selected location just like Bones Rain that rain down bullets made of each Cosmic Power and Antimatter. Anyone hit by the bullets will receive 45 damage. *Costs 350 mana, 1350 shards and 5 seconds cooldown. Archverse (Ultimate) "User will summon a gigantic galaxy that can shoot multiple projectilles and deal extreme damage, after that the galaxy will turn into a colorful ball of energy that can be thrown by the player" *Archverse's Ultimate is extreme. The day will become night and the user will create a colossal galaxy that can shoot deadly projectiles, each one dealing 60 damage and this lasts for 5 seconds until the galaxy will turn into a colorful spirit bomb similar to Ablaze Jugdement that he will release the bomb in the cursor location and create a ultimate explosion that is 3 times bigger than the one in Hell's Core and deal 785 damage to those nearby and blinds them with a colorful screen for 5 seconds. *The spirit bomb is almost impossible to escape due to the size of the explosion. *Costs 1100 mana, 1675 shards and 200 seconds cooldown. Trivia * It used to be called Zattayaverse, but due to the fact that "Zattayaverse" doesn't exist (Pure and Pikachu said that in my Element ideas page) it was changed. * It's confirmed to be the strongest element ever made by me. Category:2020dragons' stuff Category:2020dragons "verse" elements